This project involves the study of the physiological organization of neuron of the visual system of nonhuman primates that may serve as a model for the human visual system. Emphasis is given to the spectral and spatial properties and central projections of retinal ganglion cells and cells from the lateral geniculate body and the visual cortex of macaques. Recordings from color-opponent retinal ganglion cells and parvocellular geniculate cel show essentially identical spectral response bandwidths under similar conditions of stimulation. On the basis of these bandwidth data, both type of cells can be grouped in subtypes which show a direct correspondence with specific color-opponent varieties. The bandwidth data essentially sho no difference between geniculate and retinal color-opponent cells subservin similar areas of the visual field.